


The Universe Works In Mysterious Ways

by thesassmisstress



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:15:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24814441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesassmisstress/pseuds/thesassmisstress
Summary: Reader’s roommate, Bucky (who moved out of the Avengers tower because it was still awkward around Tony despite being forgiven) keeps telling her how perfect his best friend would be for her. He keeps filling both of their heads with that, and now, after a year of that, an occasion arose - Tony’s party. Bucky knows that Reader slept with some guy couple of weeks back, losing her virginity in the process. What he doesn’t know, though, is that…sometimes, she receives dick pics from him. She sees him again on the party where she’s supposed to meet Bucky’s friend Steve. And…things happen.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	The Universe Works In Mysterious Ways

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is also an old one, which can be found on my Tumblr. Let me know what you think

-Jay, really? Do I really have to go to that stupid Stark party? - Y/N whined at her roommate slash best guy friend slash torturer.

-I told you a bajilion times, darling, Steve and you will be perfect for each other. I want you to meet already. I’ve been trying to do that for months and neither of you was making it easy for me. Tony’s being really helpful, unintentionally, I admit, but still helpful, nonetheless. - James grinned with those pearly whites, before at looking you with those puppy eyes of his.

“Shit! He’s doing that thing! Don’t look, Y/N! Whatever you do, don’t look at his eyes, don’t! Fuck you’re looking at his eyes and he’s looking at you like you just kicked his puppy and you just…”

-Fine! - Y/N finally caves in, and James screams in triumph. -When is that stupid party anyway? -

-Tonight. - James sheepishly exclaimed.

-T-To… -

-Don’t freak out! Natasha already got you a dress, also her and Wanda are coming here to get ready for the party with you. I know you haven’t hung out with them since that drunken one night stand when you lost your…-

-James Buchanan Barnes! You will not finish that sentence! - Y/N threatened him, her face flushing bright red in a moment. That guy was sex on legs, and she knew he was too hot to be anything more than a one night stand. Even though he was a perfect gentleman at the beginning, it wasn’t long before they got out of the pub and got hot and heavy in a nearby motel. She didn’t even get his name, but she did have his phone number (put him there as Mr. Sex) and he would sometimes send her nudes and texts and for some stupid reason, she would, sometimes, text him back… She might have got attached to that guy, but it’s nothing serious, right? He didn’t initiate a meeting, and she won’t do it first.

Three hours later, James was nowhere to be found, and the girls have already been preparing themselves for the party. Natasha did Y/N’s and Wanda’s hair, Wanda did their make-up and Y/N did Nat’s hair and Wanda’s make-up. Their dresses were gorgeous. While they were doing nails, the conversation drifted to another topic.

-So… Y/N… What happened that night at the bar? You told us something, but we didn’t get any details, if you know what I mean. - Nat stated, wiggling her eyebrows, which made Y/N groan, and take a trip down the memory lane.

*One month ago*

Y/N and a few of her friends, Natasha and Wanda included, had been partying it up in some bar. Y/N needed to go to the bathroom, but she didn’t want to go alone. Each of the girls was chatting up some guy (probably trying to get laid), so Y/N decided to go to the bathroom alone, despite their pact that none of them is going anywhere alone. After she did her business and got out, she was met with an unwelcome surprise. A drunk guy was in front of the bathroom, catcalling her.

-Are you up for some fun, sugar? - He asked.

-Leave me alone! - She said, trying to leave.

-I don’t think you caught my drift, sugar, we are going to have some fun! - He said, grabbing her by the forearm.

-I’m pretty sure that the lady said no. - Someone coming of the guy bathroom said. She turned to look at him. -Come on, doll, let’s go back to the bar. -

-Look, boy, I got her first. So, you can just walk away. She’s mine for the night, aren’t you, sugar? - The drunk guy asked, gripping her forearm tighter than before.

-I-I’m not. - She mumbled. -Please, let me go! -

-The lady told her to let her go. - The handsome man said, leaving no room for argument.

-You ain’t telling me what I’m gonna do, boy! - The guy muttered, swinging his fist in the handsome guy’s direction. The guy manoeuvred around him and the drunkard’s body connected with the wall, knocking himself unconscious.

-Thank you, sir! - Y/N said, as she started tearing up. -If it wasn’t for you… -

-You’re welcome, doll! - The handsome man said, grinning at her. -I was here, you shouldn’t be worrying about it. Alright? -

-Thank you, sir! I’m Y/N, by the way! -

-I’m… - He paused. -I’m… Just call me S. -

Y/N nodded at him and walked toward the bar. She saw her friends were already gone. She also got the text from each of them, telling her they will talk in the morning and asking her to get a cab home. Y/N huffed as she sat on the chair.

-Bourbon, neat! - She told the bartender.

-I’ll have whatever she’s having. Tell me, doll, what’s such a nice girl doing in a place like this, and why do you look like you’re about to murder someone? -

-I came here with my friends for a girls’ night out. Apparently, each of them found a guy for the evening and ditched me. - She mumbled.

-That’s not very nice of them. - The guy mumbled. -But their loss is my gain. I’ll be your entertainment tonight. What do you say, doll? -

-What’s your favourite colour? - And with that they started talking. They nursed one drink for one hour and another one the next. S was as easy going and intelligent, as he was mysterious and that got Y/N to feel all kinds of hot and bothered. Things happened at they led to her having the most amazing night a girl could ever ask for.

*At Tony’s party*

Nat, Wanda and Y/N somehow got separated after entering the ginormous place. Y/N rolled her eyes, knowing that they could have done it on purpose, but then something, or better say someone caught her eye.

-Hello, sweetheart, I couldn’t help but see you checking me out. - S said, smugly. -I can’t help that I’m handsome. -

-Don’t you remember me? -

-I’m sorry, am I supposed to? - He asked.

-Four weeks ago, you and I met in a bar in Brooklyn and you saved me from a guy who wanted to assault me. -

-You’ve got the wrong guy. That’s probably hero over there. I’ll take you to him. - And he dragged you to the other side of the dance floor. -Steve, this chick thought I was you. I mean my one night stands sometimes mistake you for me, so now I kind of know what you feel like. -

-Hello, Y/N! - Steve, now you finally knew his name, greeted you. -I’m sorry about that… Storm is…an idiot. -

-It’s not a problem. So, your name is Steve. - You mumbled. -It’s, um, nice to see you again, Steve. -

-It’s even better too see you again, Y/N. - Steve said, smiling at you. -I’ve wanted to ask you out again, but my friend is trying to get me to go out with his roommate and I promised him I’d meet her months ago. Apparently he thinks she’s perfect for me. -

-We’re in a similar situation. My friend made me come here to meet his other friend. - Y/N said. -Apparently he wants to work on his matchmaking skills. Well, I only wanted to say hi. I guess I’ll see you around! Good luck with the girl! -

-Wait, where are you going? -

-So that’s the chick you’ve slept with? Wow! - Y/N heard Tony say, and saw Steve putting a hand over his mouth.

-I-I need to get some air. - Y/N mumbled and went toward the balcony which was a bit further from there. She caught sight of Wanda and waved her, before getting out. Her eyes watered a bit, but she quickly blinked her tears away. She knew it was only a one-off for him, and she was meeting Bucky’s friend anyway. She will be fine. She calmed herself down after a few deep breaths. And headed off toward the room to find Bucky. Instead, she was met with Natasha.

-Bucky’s looking for you! - Natasha stated.

-I’m also looking for him - Y/N chuckled,motioning for Nat to lead the way. Nat handed her off to Bucky who kept dragging her around.

-There you are! Okay, this is my roommate, whom I’ve to you a lot about. -

-All good thinks, I hope. - You said, from behind Bucky.

-Only the best, honey, there’s nothing bad to say about you! - And he stepped away. -Y/N meet Steve! -

Y/N’s jaw dropped. Universe certainly had a weird way of thinking. Her mind went blank.

-Really, James, of all the guys,you had to choose.. -

-Look, honey, I know he’s Captain America, but… -

-That’s not what I meant… Wait he’s what? -

-Than what did you mean? - Bucky asked you.

-Look, Y/N, I really wanted to talk to you and ask you out again, but Bucky kept nagging about meeting his roommate, who is, in fact, you… -

-Wait, what am I missing? -

-It was Steve. -

Bucky’s mouth dropped open and he had no idea what he can say next. Y/N and Steve started arguing. So he walked away and he saw Nat.

-What’s going on, James? Why are they arguing? -

-Apparently, Steve is the one night stand and they know each other. -

-What? - To say Natasha was shocked was an understatement of the century. -I thought Steve wasn’t a one-off type of person, nor a dick-pick sender. -

-The universe works in mysterious ways. - Wanda laughed.

-Wait, what do you mean a dick-pic sender? - Bucky asked, since he didn’t get any answer, he marched over to the still-arguing couple and asked. -Punk, what does Nat mean by “I didn’t peg Steve for the dick-pick sender type”? -

Y/N laughed at the glare Steve was giving her. Y/N continued laughing and Steve shut her up the best way a guy could shut a girl up. He kissed her.


End file.
